


Mistletoe Mishaps - Spencer Reid X Reader

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in May, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Regret, ahahahahahaha it's almost two, bau, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the BAU?<br/>Maturely immature adults and Mistletoe, what could possibly go right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mishaps - Spencer Reid X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas in May? Hmmmm, I may have a problem, anyway, this is on my DA too, you don't have to check it out, but yeah...
> 
> Down-One-Juice

“Morgan, I swear to what god is left I will kill you. Stand down.”

You held your hands out, shielding yourself from the deadly weapon Derek held in his hands. It was the most terrifying thing you had witnessed in all of your years in the BAU… Mistletoe. He held it out above his head as Garcia cackled loudly, her phone in her hand.

Of course she’d record your misery.

“What’s the matter, BatGirl? Can’t handle the _love_?” Morgan teases, stepping forward again.

As always you were spending Christmas in the office, it wasn’t that bad, considering someone had managed to sneak some form of alcohol in.

Prentiss was by the traitorous, and lovely, Garcia; making sure she held the phone at the right angle. Hell, even Hotchner was smiling as you backed into a desk.

Much to your, and everyone else’s, disappointment, Spencer had retreated to the kitchen for a short while.

“Morgan! I don’t want to kiss you! Who knows where that mouth has-“

You let out an unattractive screech as the attacker leaps forward, small plant in one freakish hand and you in the other. You fell to the floor as he littered you with sloppy-cheek-kisses, there was nothing romantic about the slobber and screams that erupted as he ruffled your hair.

“C’mon, Baby-cakes, don’t tell me you didn’t love it!” His smile said it all, you were like a little sister, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Besides, you and the hotch-in-ator had a bet, you said Derek and Garcia would bone, Hotchner said otherwise.

Money was money, right?

“I heard screaming,” Reid’s voice brought everyone out of the laughing fit as the crowd realised there were two people, one of which slobbery, wrestling on the floor. “Who murdered who?”

The sly smile on his face caused everyone to start back up again, followed by Garcia’s protest as the brunette woman behind her took her phone and giggled her way over to Spencer.

“Guess who got a kiss, and no,” Prentiss says waving her hands toward the blonde helping you up. “It wasn’t JJ.”

The thin man raised his brows, you could feel the heat in your cheeks; _running from murderers_ or _embarrassing yourself in front of Reid?_

That was an easy answer.

“Just so you know she wanted it!” Derek calls, lifting up the plant to wave it back and forth. “Tradition trumps everything!”

You held off the urge to say something you’d regret, it would have related to a case of some sort, but you were cut off by Reid… It was cute actually.

_“Actually Mistletoe wasn’t originally…”_

Cue the rant. You just stared at him, his mouth curved into a smile as he explained about how: _Mistletoe is a partial parasite._

By that time you were lost, not because of the information, you found that interesting… His eyes were just more important.

“This is where it gets really interesting!” Spencer’s eyes were aglow as his hands worked their way to move excitedly, he actually had everyone listening for once. “Because since then it was-“

He was cut off by JJ raising her hand, almost as if she was at school. “So, you ever used it before, or are you a Mistletoe virgin?”

Derek snickers. “More like he’s an actual virgi-“

Hotchner gives him a look and Garcia sticks her leg out to meet his, her warning coming over her mug. “Watch it, hotstuff…”

After a moment of silence, Penelope turns to Reid. “So, have you?”

Ah, the tell-tale redness, the cute smile, the downward look; there was even some stumbled words.

You took that as a big, fat, slightly adorkable, “no”.

“Really?” Hotchner smirked.

“As I said,” Reid starts. “I was-“

 _“Twelve when I went through high school,”_ You finish with a grin. “So I’ve heard.”

He gives you a guilty smile before taking a sip of his drink, steam no longer rising from the cup. The smile said it all… You liked him, he liked you; would you act on it? Just tell the butterflies to shut up first.

“I think, Pretty Boy…” Derek starts as he puts and arm around your shoulders, Prentiss soon doing the same to thin man by her side, with much difficulty. “That you need to experience it, huh? And I have just. The. Girl.”

“Oh boy…” You mutter as Derek raises the plant above your head.

“Oh, n-no, Derek, come on! Prentiss!” Spencer pushes back on his heels, stopping his escort in her tracks. “(Y/N) doesn’t want to do this.”

Garcia lets out a snort-like cackle and Reid turns to look at her. The confused glance long enough to have you pushed to the genius’ side.

Derek already had his arm outstretched, you had locked eyes with Scrawny…. But then it happened, your arms were on Derek’s fighting all the way over, Spence’s were on hers… It was just fate, or some twisted bond, you had the same idea, at the same time.

You both stepped forward and to the side, letting Morgan and Prentiss collide.

Garcia let out an _“oooh”_ as both of them realised what position they were in… They were under the Mistletoe, and they were already arguing.

“It’s a tradition,” Spencer say, cutting them off in their awkward yells. “Tradition trumps everything.”

You smiled up at his triumphant smirk, it was adorable, beautiful… His face wasn’t right to be called handsome. But it was enough to make you reach up and pinch the plant, holding it above your own head.

“Certainly does, boy wonder.”

You leant up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, the skin warm under your lips. As you came back down to your height, you couldn’t help but blush even more at Reid’s stupid grin.

You looked into his eyes, and him yours… And then Garcia went and opened her mouth.

_“True dat.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback? If you comment something I may write it. *shrugs* Requests are new to me!


End file.
